Our Darkest Songs
by WhiteBerry15
Summary: A 100 theme for Suzaku & Lelouch, with dark songs from Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, Korn & maybe more ! Summary : When friends of different country's, fight for the same thing in the other 's country . Song : In The End
1. Dance With The Devil

**Hey Everyone !**

**This fic are 100 theme Oneshots for Lelouch & Suzaku, with Dark songs from Breaking Benjamin, Korn, Skillet and maybe more ! I do not know many of their songs, if I forget one let me know ;)**

**Warnings !**

**Death**

**Rape**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Angst**

**Dark!Suzaku**

**Dark!Lelouch**

**Obsession/Stalking**

**Horror**

**Tragedy**

**These are the warnings for the story, I hope you will enjoy it !**

**The first song I choice was ' Dance With The Devil ' ! It was like my first song, of the Breaking Benjamin . And it will always be my favo ~ Anyways if there is any grammar at all, let me know to fix it okay ! **

**Summary : On one night the life of a little boy changed forever . **

**Enjoy ~ **

* * *

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

The night was dark, and cold like the dead that were under ground . The sweat was shining, on his white skin when the moon glowed . His hands could not kept still, how hard he has tried . He could not stop shaking .

_Close your eyes, so many days go by_  
_Easy to find what's wrong_

His mouth was open and then closed, no words came out . His eyes were wide and looked with fear around him, they could not escape what they did not want to see . The boy was hopeless and alone, nobody was there except him . The only ones that are present, are the corpes of his father and mother .

_Harder to find what's right_

Infront of him stood a other figure, he was skinny and pale . And has long black hair, that covers his face and chest . He was naked he wore no clothes, that was not needed why should he ? His eyes were the most, beautiful thing the boy saw of him . They were pale but also dark, the couler was strange but beautiful lavender .

_I believe in you_  
_I can show you that I can see right through_

He 's my friend said the voice in his head, he is mine friend he saved me . But the boy did not want to believe it, the monster did nothing but hurting him . The pale figure stepped forward, but under the moonlight . The boy saw he was under the blood, of the people he loved .

_All your empty lies, I won't stay long_  
_In this world so wrong_

" Stay away from me ! " The boy shouted and stood up, the monster stopped and looked at him . As like it's the first time, he noticed there was a third person ." Stay away from me you freak ! " The boy crawled back, his eyes never leaving his .

_Say goodbye,_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_

" I remember this boy ... Ah yes you are his son right ? " The voice was soft and strong, the pale skinny person walked to him . The boy looked closely at him, trying to see his face . But scared what he will find, what does this man or woman want from him ? Why did he or she killed his parents ." Nice to meet you ."

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_

" Don't bullshit me ! " Even through he was screaming, and looking like he will jump at the figure . And kill him back with his own hands, he was shaking like a leaf . Looks like the other also has noticed that ." You are just a little boy, you are nothing worth . What do you call these people again ? Cowards ? Idiots ? Or something like ..." He kicked his father 's head, so that the man look with his dead eyes to him ." Trash like those on the floor ? "

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_  
_Feeling your cold, dead eyes_

The boy eyes began to stir, he wanted to cry and scream . But he can't he was to scared ." Why did you kill them ." The monster looked like he just, kept his mouth shut but after a moment he answered ." Why should I not kill them ? " Was his answer the boy could take it anymore, his heart was bursting with anger . His eyes saw red, and his hands felt heavy .

_Stealing the life of mine_

Before he know it he jumped on him, the man did not even screamed . Or groanded of pain, and looked at the boy . With his lavender eyes amused as he might say, the human that want to kill him . With his own hands, because he killed his parents for fun ." What will you do ? Little boy did you mother teach you to behave ? "

_I believe in you_  
_I can show you that I can see right through_

" Yes but you killed her, before she could teach me the rest of it ." The monster laughed hard, it sounded like at his mother 's work . Where some people even talk to themselves, and than laugh randomly . " You are crazy ." The monster 's hair was little away, from his face to show . A nasty grin as he grabbed, the boy 's neck and squeezed it .

_All your empty lies, I won't last long_  
_In this world so wrong_

" You are a funny little kid, I like you ." The boy tried to get air, and felt like the other was . Squeezing the air out of him, like his mother squeezed her towel dry . If she was cleaning the house . " L-Let .. Me go ..." He gasped ." What if I don't ? Don't you want to see your parents ? "

_Say goodbye,_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_

Yes ! He want to see them ! Back alive and that they can live happily after . But ... They don't want him dead, because they are dead know . The boy looked at them, through the corner of his eye . His mother 's back was turned to him, and his father looked at the wall . No he did not want to turn out like this, why did this happen ?

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_

" Let's make a deal ..." And let the boy go, who fell on the ground ." Since you can't decide, at the look on your face ." Can he also read minds now, the boy just hoped it was a nightmare right now . This person is insane ! " Let's switch ."

_Hold on_  
_Hold on_

" What do you mean ? " Asked the little one, the other also sat on the ground . Rather closer to the young child . " Let's switch you can play the devil, you aren't dead or alive . And I get to sleep quietly forever . How does that sound ? " The boy looked with disbelieve at him, what is he talking about ? Is he really a devil ?

_Say goodbye,_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_

" Prove it ." If it was not real and this insane bastard, really kills him he can still see his parents after it ." Though you never ask ." Smiled the man when suddenly his hair left his face, the boy held his breath if he looked at . The most beautiful face of a young man, his skin was deadly white . But looked soft and comfortable, under the moon 's eye . The man 's face was in a second closer to him ." Let's switch little Suzaku ." How does he know his name, but his never will never be answered . And the figure kissed him .

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_  
_As we dance with the devil tonight_

Pale green eyes, but also looked dark . Looked at the bones of the young man, that killed his parents brutally . His skin turned whiter by the second, and his tan began to disappear . Suzaku sighed as he noticed that the sun is coming up, and looked at his parents . " Rest in peace ." He said and turned away, and left as the snow melted in the sun .

_Hold on_  
_Hold on_

A new day starts nobody knows, what happened to the couple . Some said that the couple digged out a body, and then killed themselves afraid to live in prison . Of their actions, other 's think that the couple went crazy . And that the third corpse was fake, nobody asked about the young boy . That lived as their son for 10 years, and the queastion is ...

_Goodbye..._

Was there even a boy to begin with ?

* * *

**That was really different, what I first wanted to write . I just went on with the song, the little boy was Suzaku and the devil was Lelouch . **

**Let me know what you think of it ! Next song is ... A surprise ~**

**- WhiteBerry15**


	2. Even In Death

**It's short and maybe OOC, this takes some what after Lelouch 's dead .**

**Summary : Even in Death you are still there . **

* * *

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

When you closed your eyes, and let your last breath out . I though ' it is done nothing is going to change ', oh god how I wished it changed . Looking at you sleeping in your own blood, it's like a piece of my is dead .

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

Everybody is cheering and are screaming of happiness, ' the demon king is gone ! the demon king is gone ! ' Nunnally looks at me with anger and sadness, she loved you very much . You were her last family, and I took it from her . I think she wished she had to power, to kill me ... Sometimes I wished that too .

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_  
_It leads me to where you lay_

The memory played over and over again, it's like a broken movie . I see you fall, your blood on my hands . The mask that is hiding my face, hiding my tears and scars . Sometimes I hear you laugh, and say how silly I am . I never forgot that smile on your face, when you closed those eyes . How can smile ? I do not understand .

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Everyone is happy and everything is in peace, this is what you wanted right ? You wanted your sister to be happy, and live peacefully under the people . But how can you be so sure, to leave your sister in the hands of a killer . Who left you for death so many times, I even let your memories be erased . I even wished that you were death, how I regret that wish ...

_I will stay forever here with you_  
_My love_

That mask ... I hated that thing, it was something of Zero . I hate that name too, because you named yourself Zero . The man who was nothing, and killed thousand of people . Without misery I don't even know, if Zero enjoyed killing these people . And he killed you too .

_The softly spoken words you gave me_  
_Even in death our love goes on_

Who am I now ? I'm Suzaku Kururugi ? Zero ? Who am I ? It feels like I'm doll, without a face and a name . Your sister still calls me ' Suzaku ' if we are alone, other people call me ' Zero-sama ' . I'm so confused help me ... Help me ...

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_  
_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

I Wished you were here, how I wished everything was the same like then . When we were little kids, I miss your laugh . I miss your smart comebacks, I miss you ... I miss you ...

_They don't know you can't leave me_  
_They don't hear you singing to me_

Today was Nunnally 's birthday, she looked like a child . In my eyes she looked little again, I see you standing next to her . "" I wish he was here ..." I heard her say, she want to cry . But there were other people, they don't like you . Since you done terribly things, but they never know . It was for the girl, who was having her birthday today .

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Your grave looks lonely, there were no others . Even in death they want you to feel alone, I looked how deep your grave sank . Weeds was crawling on it, some things were even missing . " I hate them ... " I looked at the young women, that sat on her wheelchair ." How much I wish to join him ." This time I spoke also ." You are not the only one you know ..." And she knows it .

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Thirty years are going by, and I still not over it . But I learned to survive, your sister become a beautiful mother . Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, Nina & Gino are all grown up, Gino and Kallen are be married next year . Nina is also dating someone, she looks healty as I must say . Milly is pregnant and Rivalz is freaking out, for being a dad too soon . I think they deserve it, all of them . " Don't you think so Lelouch ."

_People die, but real love is forever._

We were like brother's always, looking after each other . And meeting each other years later, we were always together . And even in dead, you are there watching me .

* * *

**I was not even at the ending, and suddenly I was watching the very last episode of Code Geass . I screamed ' Bloody hell ! ', anyways I decided to upload this fic every day . So what in November this fic is done, please enjoy it ! **

**- WhiteBerry15**


	3. I Trust You

**Song : I Trust you **

**Summary : And then I though of you, and smiled ' Thank you .'**

* * *

Learning again that I am not my own  
Crawling back to where I belong

Do you know how I feel ? Do you know ? I guess not, I feel used and broken . Being left alone in this dark room, do you know how much broken I'm . Because how you used me ? I think not ...

_Caught in between knowing You and trusting me  
Come on take a ride out of the in between s _

I felt so sad and lonely, I missed our days when we were kids . You were always there, and now you are at her side . My sister ... My beautiful sister Euphemia, but I can not blame you . I also want to have her happy, but why does it hurt ?

_Now I know I need You _

I'm scared I'm trying my best to be brave, like you were always brave . And always standing there, like a shield to protect us . Why am I not like you ? I need you Suzaku, I'm scared and not brave or strong enough . I need you ... Help me ...

_When I can't see, I will trust You  
And when I get weak, I trust You _

you fight for you enemy, the people who took your land . And your family, your life and pride . You fight for them, for what ? They will not let you or the people of Japan go, why don't you see that ! Why are you blind ! Why do you fight against me ? ! I who is trying to free all of us from this nightmare !

_And when I just can't let it go  
I trust that You are in control _

I wanted to smile, I really did but I felt tears pricking my eyes . I feel your eyes on me, as you run towards me with that sword . That will end my life, I'm the evil demon king . And you will be the hero, like you always were .

_Shelter me so I can find some peace  
Grabbing hold of You is letting go of me _

Why is she crying ? Did I do wrong ? I did it for her, for you, for the world . Why is she crying ? I wanted to cry too, if my almost closed eyes . Looked away from her, but felt the smile placed on my face . She 's safe because she has you ...

_It's easy when I remember I possess all that lays beyond my grasp  
Your power commands the weight off my back _

I felt peaceful, I'm back in the past . Where everything was the same like then, my mother was there, Clovis, Euphemia, Shirley, Rollo, little versions of us . Everyone was there, I felt happy ... I really felt happy ... Then why I'm crying ?

_Now I know I need You _

Sometimes I also see Cc, I'm trying to talk to her . But I can't like she 's not really there, she smiled at me and said ' you are one of a kind . ' And walked away and was the last time I saw her, and then I though of you . And smiled . ' Thank you .'

_Now I know I trust You_

Suzaku looks at the sky, as he felt someone was calling him . ' Thank you .' Suzaku stood still and his eyes, felt like they were dropping tears . Lelouch ? " Mister Zero ? " Suzaku looked at the woman ." Everything okay sir ? " Suzaku walked away from the window, and the woman followed ." Yes it's just a beautiful day, that's all . "

* * *

**For some reason I don't like this one :(, it feels so kinda off . Please let me know, what you think about it . And maybe I will fix it ! **

**- WhiteBerry15**


	4. In The End

**Hey everyone ! I sorry that I have not updated for a while, I was so busy :( I missed so what 9 chapters, so I going to try to upload them all today . And then upload the rest the next days, enjoy ~**

**Song : In The End**

**Summary : When friends of different country's, fight for the same thing in the other 's country .**

* * *

_(It starts with one)  
One thing I don't know why_

When Lelouch was born, everything was set in place . The Britannia prince was born, and will end up to be the demon king of the world .

When Suzaku was born, his future was also clear . The young eleven that was never accepted, will be the unknown hero of the world .

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

When the have met, they have never started to have a band . It's when Suzaku noticed that the other boy, was protecting a blind child . Who was left behind, in an other country . Ashamed the boy tried to do the same, not only for his people but for the other 's as well .

_To explain in due time  
All I know_

Lelouch want's to be strong like the other one, to protect the other 's . To help his sister when she need's it, but he will fail and his sister will cry . Lelouch is tired to see her crying each time, when will he see his sister smile again ?

_time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

The boys understand each other, better than the other people in whole world . Even Nunnally don't know, what's really up in their mind . Suzaku knows when something is bothering Lelouch, and Lelouch knows when Suzaku is worried . " I wish I was like you ." Lelouch said one day ." No you rather not ." Was Suzaku 's answer .

_Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

War has broken people are dying, and the other side became stronger . Lelouch looks at the greedy people, that are driving other 's out of their homes . Wrath was in their eyes, children beating each other . Woman pulling at the hair of the enemy . Men shooting to get rid of the other side, Lelouch was disgusted by this . And was for once glad, that Nunnally was blind .

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below_

Suzaku does not know what to do, everything is changing to quickly . His father is dead by his hand, he was selling their people and country . To the horrible Britannia 's ! Suzaku looks at Lelouch, who is trying to calm Nunnally down . What about them ? They are the Britannia 's prince and princess, do they have to die too ? " Lelouch we have to get out of here ! "

_Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

The last time when Lelouch and Suzaku saw each other, was so long ago Suzaku does not remember that day . But Lelouch does and it always hurts his head, when he thought of the day . When he and Suzaku last saw each other, it was heart breaking thinking . To leave a friend behind, who easily can be killed . Lelouch never knows, that Suzaku thought the same thing .

_Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

Suzaku was glad that Lelouch did not changed, the same old Lelouch he thought . But he noticed that Lelouch, was kinda off when he told him . He was working for the Britannia 's, Suzaku felt that he better said nothing . But Lelouch can not stop him, it's for everyone 's good . What is stopping Lelouch, to believe that Suzaku may can change Britannia .

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard

Cc looks at the two friends, a Britannia and an Eleven aka a Japanese . 2 Enemy 's and yet fighting on the wrong side, Lelouch fights with the people of former Japan . While Suzaku fights for Britannia, to change it from the inside . Cc yawned they are such children, and yet it's the only thing they got to do .

_And got so far  
But in the end_

Euphemia was beatiful, Suzaku would think it every time . When he looks at her, and when she smiles . It was just heaven on earth, Lelouch 's family does have quite the beauty in them . Suzaku looks sometimes at the other girls, and thinks that Euphemia is still beautiful . " Lelouch which girls do you like ? " Lelouch looks at him and said ." Ones that have the beauty inside ."

_It doesn't even matter_

Lelouch know how Suzaku looks at his half-sister, Lelouch wants to laugh and can't blame him . although Lelouch likes Japanese girls better, they don't hide their beauty from inside . Not that Lelouch would call, Euphemia, Nunnally, Milly or the other girls ugly . But Lelouch likes different things, and he would not dare to change that .

I had to fall  
To lose it all

" You are a murder " Said Suzaku as he held, his gun in-front of Lelouch 's face . Lelouch did the same like him, and looked at him back with cold eyes ." Is that a thank you, for trying to save your country ? To get your freedom back ? Do not forget that I was the one, that came up with a plan to save you . Don't think an other will do that ." Suzaku did not answer that, knowing he was back . " Still ... All these people who have done nothing wrong, Euphemia is ... You killed her ! " And then there was blackness .

_But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Lelouch always forgives Suzaku, because he's his friend and Lelouch . Will always help him even when the young man, don't want his help . Lelouch even forgives him for letting his memory, being taken away . And taking everything away from him, Lelouch always found something to forgive him .

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Suzaku always wanted to say, thank you, thank you, thank you . He always wanted to say that, but he can't say it . Not even to his mother, his father, friends or Lelouch . He will never say thank you, they will never noticed it . If he would not say it, Lelouch does and he never says anything about it . Like he reads Suzaku 's eyes, and smiles then and says ' You welcome ' . Yeah Suzaku would never say thank you, but his eyes are telling an other story .

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how_

This is it the big plan, Lelouch has been working on . Many people lost their lives, blood is still on the hands of the man . But he will take it all away, the hatred that has formed . Will be gone if Lelouch will close his eyes, and breathed for the last time . He looks at his friend, who has the mask of Zero on . And held the sword tightly, like will break it . Lelouch smiled and welcomes the death, in his arms as the sword pierced his very own heart .

_I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me_

Suzaku was screaming in his head, as his friend fall and tried to fight it back . To run after him and ask if he hurt something, but he keeps staying there . Like the warrior of a battle, the war was done he has won . All thanks to the man, who came up with the plan . To save a country, and get his friends freedom back . _Lelouch thank you and rest in peace . _

_Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me_

Many years are going by, it's now 49 years ago that it has happen . Suzaku is old but he still feels young, he knows that Cc is around . Still walking on the earth, Nunnally is now for the first time grandmother . And wanted to name her grandchild Lelouch, Suzaku smiled behind the mask . At the baby who was named Lelouch, he looks like it . Black hair, white skin and lavender eyes . Totally Lelouch ." Hey little one, I like your name ." Was it him now, or was the baby smiling .

_I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before_

" How many years has gone by ? " Asked a woman with green hair and brown eyes, as she looked at the grave . Together with a man with grey hair, and green eyes filled with sorrow ." 58 years now ..."

" You are growing old Suzaku ."

" And you are still a witch ."

" I know . " Both were silent ." I miss him ... i wished that I ... That I was the one, under the ground and him being the hero . Why Cc ? " The man looks at her ." Why am I left behind ? "

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then_

Suzaku sat on his deathbed, his Zero mask was off his face . And the white sheets, where laying on his tired body ." Did you found an other one ? " He asked Cc nodded yes ." I'm going to train him, don't worry about it ." She said and sat next to him ." I'm going to feel alone, without you guys being here ." She said Suzaku wants to laugh, but he can't and just sighed . " I wish I would see Lelouch grow up ."

" Everyone does well Suzaku, where are you waiting for . " She pats his head, and suddenly Suzaku felt tired ." He is waiting for you, sleep tight old man ." And his eyes closed .

_But it all comes back to me  
In the end_

Two young boys of an other country, befriend each other . But war broke out, they did not see each other for 7 years . The Prince of Britannia fights for the rights of the former Japan, and an eleven aka a Japanese fights for Britannia . To change it from the inside, the man who came up with the plan . Was a real hero, but he died to leave an other hero in his place .

* * *

**Suzaku died of old age, and to let him die peacefully . Cc found someone else, to work under the name Zero . Because she knows that Suzaku miss Lelouch, and that Lelouch is waiting for him . **

**So see you next chap **

**Oh and visit the poll pretty please, it's about the prequel oneshot for ' In Between ' Thank you ! **


	5. WhiteBerry15 's NOTE

Hey ! You are all wondering where the fuck, the oneshots are right ? Well I'm very sorry, I'm working on it . But I don't have the time now, because my mother 's arm hurts . And now I have to help her, since my father is working . My sister-in-law is a lazy bitch, and my brother is in an other country . And I'm not that of a cold heart bitch, since I see that my mother has really pain in that arm of hers . And I never saw her cry that easily, I try in the weekends but don't promise anything . I saw that one of my oneshots is deleted, I wonder what was wrong with that :( Did nobody really liked it makes me little sad :(

Anyway I hope you understand, that I work on the oneshots .

- WhiteBerry15


End file.
